What Could Go Wrong?
by IClaimYourVitalRegions
Summary: AU! Gilbert, Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Kiku and Yao all head to Florida on a school trip with Mr. Braginski. What happens when Prussia bumps into a shy Canadian? PruCan Main GerIta Spamano Possible USUK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
June 18, 2012

Dear Awesome Diary,  
My little brother, Ludwig, is groaning from the backseat. He is probably still upset that I had gotten the front seat of the car, even though he is a few inches taller than me. Anyway, Vater has to go on a long trip to Germany for business. He knows Ludwig and I would love to go, but he has to work nearly 24/7. He also knows, that if he wants to keep me and Ludwig out of trouble, not that Ludwig would ever do anything against the rules, he would also have to let us bring Antonio, Francis, Feliciano and Kiku. Indirectly, if Antonio went, Lovino would also have to go, but under the guise he was trying to keep 'Feliciano away from the potato'. However, everyone knows that Lovino was in love with Antonio...well...everyone except Antonio.  
Enough of that, back story time! Antonio, Francis and I met back in the second grade when I had climbed on top of the monkey bars on the elementary school playground and declared them 'AWESOME'. Francis' accent wasn't any different then, neither was Antonio's lisp. When the two of them came to ask me if they can be 'awesome', I told them yes. As a kid, I had always been bullied because of my thick German accent that no one else could understand. Francis had the same problem, and Antonio was just beat up because of his lisp. That was the day we decided to call ourselves the 'Bad Friends Trio'. Around eighth and ninth grade, the name became rather lame. I mean, Bad FRIENDS Trio. We eventually ended up calling ourselves the Bad Touch Trio somewhere between first quarter of ninth grade and third quarter ninth grade.  
On the other hand, Feliciano and Kiku are Ludwig's best friends. Kiku's back story is actually kinda complicated. All I know is that Kiku's father used to live in China, where he married and his wife gave birth to Kiku's older brother, Yao. Yao's mother died and Yao and his father moved to Japan. In Japan, Mr. Wang met Sakura Honda. Sometime later, Kiku was born. Eventually, Kiku's family moved to America. He met Ludwig a few years ago, and the two were instantly friends. Feliciano is the complete opposite of both Kiku and Ludwig. Feliciano is kind of air-headed, but his heart is definitely in the right place. He loves to make pasta for Ludwig and Kiku, and sometimes even me. Feli doesn't really bother me. It's Feli's twin, Lovino that scares me. Lovino is perpetually angry and swearing. He doesn't have a nice temper. I honestly don't know why Antonio likes him. However, when he thinks nobody is looking, Lovino actually cares a great deal for Feliciano and Antonio. Feliciano and Lovino were exchange students for ninth grade. But, they convinced their grandfather to move to America so they could attend school here, instead of an Italy.  
Vater is looking at me questionably. Probably because I'm an awesome-kick-A-seventeen-year-old who is writing in a diary. Yes! REAL MEN USE DIARIES!  
I still haven't explained why we're in the car. I got sidetracked, explaining the wonders of my mysterious friends. Vater said that we couldn't go to Germany, so he's convinced Mrs. Bonnefoy, Mr. Vargas, Mrs. Carriedo, Mr. and Mrs. Honda-Wang and himself, that it is a good idea to ship us all to Florida. Yep, there's a school biology trip to Florida, the second week into summer vacation, and they're shipping us all to bright and sunny Florida. The trip itself doesn't sound that bad, but I'd rather be in Germany.  
So, here I am sitting in the car on our way to the airport. To take a trip to Florida. With my little brother, Ludwig. And Francis and Toni. And Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, and Yao. What could possibly go wrong?  
-The AWESOME ONE,  
Gilbert Beilschmidt  
-Transition-  
I shoved the diary into his backpack as he saw the airport come into view.  
"You boys ready?" Vater asked us. I couldn't tell whether he was actually worried about us, or if he was happy he didn't have to deal with us for the next week and half. The car stopped as we pulled up to the entrance and Vater turned around.  
"You know the rules, Ja?" He asked us. Just to embarrass Ludwig, I shook my head. Ludwig glared at me, he knew exactly what I was doing.  
"Alright, both of you no drinking. I know Gilbert; you can drink at home and in Germany. But, when you are both underage and not with me no drinking. Even with Francis there. This includes you to, Ludwig. Ludwig, absolutely no sex with strangers...or anyone for that matter. Gilbert, you are legally allowed to, and I can't stop you. But, for the love of the German, please use a condom. I might die if I get a call from someone saying that you impregnated a girl..."  
Vater kept droning on and on. I blushed a bright red, matching my eyes. He had added rules since the last time he told them to us. Ludwig was smirking at me. Little twerp. I tried my hardest to zone out as Vater told us the dangers of STD's and drugs. Like crap, where did this man think we were from? Middle school?  
The second Vater finished lecturing, Ludwig and I grabbed our suitcases and dashed out. Not only to escape the rules, but to also meet up with our buddies. I watched as Ludwig walked over to Kiku and Feliciano. I almost laughed when Feliciano shouted 'Luddy' and threw his arms around my brother's neck. It was even funnier, when I saw Ludwig and Kiku had uncomfortable looks on their face.  
A hand clapped me on the back and I turned around to see Antonio and Francis, smiling at me. I gave each a high five before asking how they were.  
"Bien, y tu?" Antonio said, he was probably to tired to care that he had said that in Spanish, and not in English. Having spent several years around Antonio and his family, I knew what it meant.  
"I'm good, Toni. How 'bout you, Francis?" I asked. Francis muttered something in French, I caught a couple words that translated into morning and crap. I laughed, typical response from my friends in morning.

As soon as all the parents had said goodbye, our teacher, a tall Russian man, Mr. Braginski, smiled at us all, asking if we were ready. Everyone shuddered, that smile freaked me out.

June 18th, 2012  
Dear AWESOME Diary,  
Everyone is sitting down across the chairs in the gate. I probably would be sleeping, but I had at least four cups of coffee this morning. Antonio and Francis are crashed on either side of me. Lovino probably fell asleep sitting upright, but now his head was resting on Antonio's shoulder. **MENTAL CAMERA PICTURE FOR FUTURE BLACKMAIL USAGE** A similar occurrence took place across from me. Feliciano is resting his head on Ludwig shoulder, who doesn't seem to mind. Ludwig is reading some book in German. Even though both of us can fluently speak, write and read in English, for some reason, both of us prefer to use German. Then, you may be questioning why I am writing this diary in English, and not in German. Well, when the awesome me dies an awesome death, the whole world will have to read my diary. And since more people can read English over German, I shall write this in English.  
Back to the sleeping situation, Kiku is holding his iPod...and crap! Is that blood on his face?! He seems completely content, even though he is obviously having a nosebleed. Whatever, anyway, Braginski is standing in a corner watching all of us. He doesn't get any less creepy. He just stands there and smiles. His eyes are PURPLE man. That's not NATURAL. Okay, yeah, my eyes are red, whatever! Red is awesome! Purple? Not so much!  
Bleh, the stupid-annoying-always-watching-creepily-happy-voice-from-above just came over the intercom saying our flight to Florida was going to be boarding soon. Guess Luddy and I better wake everyone up. Seriously, all of us in Florida? What could go wrong?  
The AWESOME one,  
Gilbert Beilschmidt

Disclaimer: I not be Hidekaz Himaruya!

A/N: Okay, so if you know me in real life, I used to write A TON of Harry Potter fiction…not so much anymore. Ja, I deleted all my old stories, blah blah blah….so, I'm starting this fiction….That's about it. Spamano, GerIta and PruCan…

PLEASE give me advice! Grammar, spelling, I don't care what it is, but TELL ME! Review and be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so flipping pissed, I was actully only a few chapter away from finishing this when my USB flash drive broke and I lost over 300 files, including the next five-ish chapters of this story. I am beyond pissed right now. I've spent the past three hours updating software, installing drivers, downloading microsoft programs, updating drivers, going through manually trying to fix it and nothing has been working. I spent seven hours on a plane ride writing over 10 chapters total for a total of three different stories. I am so flipping mad.

Disclaimer: Don't own

What Could Go Wrong

Chapter 2

Dear AWESOME Diary,

Francis and Antonio ditched me to go to _Dreamland_. Yep, those two tards fell asleep as soon as the aircraft door shut. We still have about an hour before we get to Florida. I spent the first two-ish hours trying to beat Kiku in a videogame. Who knew that he had such mad skills? I can see Feliciano, Ludwig and Lovino a couple rows in front of us. Feliciano's mouth is constantly babbling something. Ludwig is just nodding every now and then, continuing to read his German book. Lovino is a completly different story. He just keeps muttering insluts. I can catch a few words such as 'Pasta', 'Tard', 'Crap', and 'Potato'. Which tell me absolutely nothing since those four words are common in Lovino's way of speaking.

Across the aisle is Mr. Braginski sitting next to Yao and Kiku. Yao doesn't seem particularly bothered by Braginski's prescence, Kiku, however, is obviously trying to ignore the scary Russian. Why the crap is he so freaky? I blame the purple eyes.

Continuing, I have nothing better to do, so I'm going to talk about my dream guy. Yes, guy, if you didn't know I'm gay. Anyway, he would have to be my height or shorter. I am 177 cm right now. I'M FROM GERMANY! I'LL USE THE METRIC SYSTEM IF I WANT! He can't be Albino, I need some color to compliment my awesomeness. Like...blonde hair...but not as gay's as Franny's over here. On top of that, he needs an epic color of eyes. My eyes are red. So, Mr. Perfect must have either Purple (not like Braginski's), Grey or Yellow eyes. That's all I can really think of right now... oh yeah! Maybe it's because I'm foreign...kinda...Mr. Perfect has to be foreign as well. No Americans.

The Awesome One,

Gilbert Beilschmidt

-transition-

An announcement over the PA system told me that we were going to be landing soon. Finally! I had been sandwhiched inbetween Francis and Antonio. Antonio had the aisle and that guy could sleep! I'd either have to crawl over him...which is awkward or just wait to use the bathroom. So, naturally, I waited.

I looked out the window, hoping that nobody thought that I was actually staring at Francis. I could see the ocean. It was very clear in Florida, it was a aqua color, kind of like Ludwig's eyes.

I could feel the humidity as soon as our plane touched down on the runway. Oh joy..._ heat_.

As the plane slowed, I pushed Antonio, attempting to wake him up. He didn't even stir. I'd have to get Lovino to wake him up. Francis would be easier to wake up. Plus his reaction is much funier to watch.

I began to poke Francis' face and he groaned and muttered some curses in French. I continued to poke him until he opened his eyes,

"Why, mon amie. Porquoi?! Whyyyyyyyyyy?!" He whined. I just laughed before attempting to wake up Antonio again.

Twenty minutes later found our group waiting outside the airport for a bus. Two other school groups, one from Massachusetts and one from Maryland, would be on the same tour as us. The company was called 'Earth Strides'. The group from Maryland eventually showed up. A plain looking group that I didn't really notice.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to be staring at a set of twins. Both a wheat blonde hair, a fair complexion and both were about my height. On top of that, they both were wearing rectangular framed glasses that made them look even more similar. However, the one on the left had bright blue eyes and the one on the right had bright purple eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alfred and this is my twin, Matthew. We're just wondering if you guys are on the Earth Strides tour. Our teacher had no idea where we were supposed to meet." The one with blue eyes said.

"Yeah, you're in the right spot." I said.

"Cool!" Alfred said, running off, I assumed, to find the rest of his group. This left me with the one named Matthew. I studied him and slowly realized that he and Alfred didn't actually look all that similar.

For one, Matthew's hair was quite a bit longer and much wavier. Matthew also had a strand of hair that curled up defying gravity. He must share some genes with Feli and Lovino. The biggest difference, though, was definently the way they dressed. I remember Alfred had been wearing a bright red, white, and blue shirt with some American band on it. Matthew however was wearing a red and white hockey jersey. There was a red maple leaf in the center with large block letters around it that said, 'Hockey is Canada's Game!'.

"You play hockey?" I asked. Matthew looked startled that I had talked to him, but still replied in a rather quiet voice.

"Yeah. I'm a junior and I'm captain of our team."

"You're pretty quiet for a captain."

"I'm the exact opposite on the ice." Matthew said, quite positive what he said was true. Just then, Alfred came back dragging a shorter, annoyed looking blonde. Behind the two was a group of four teenagers talking. One had dark brown hair and was the quietest. Another was a girl with long brown/blonde hair cascading down her back. Two were obviously siblings. A blonde with shoulder length hair. Gilbert could here his thick accent from someone in central Europe. It sounded slightly German, so probably a Swiss accent. To the right of the Swiss was another girl. She had the exact same haircut as the Swiss but she was much shorter and her voice was also higher pitched.

A taller brunette man walked behind the group. He was a timid loking man with shoulder length hair, and Gilbert could tell he was the teacher who had gotten lost.

"Hey, Matt! I found everyone!" Alfred announced.

"Cool, Alfred."

"GROUP FROM GAKUEN HIGH SCHOOL MINNESOTA ON THE BUS!" A voice yelled out. I nodded towards Alfred and Matthew before dragging myself towards the bus. After we threw our in the compartment under the bus, we loaded on to the bus. Somehow I ended up sitting next to Francis. Lovino sat next to Antonio. Yao sat next to Kiku, and Feliciano sat next to Ludwig. A tour guides was a group of guys from Nordic Europe, named Matthias, Lukas, Tino, Berwald and Emil if I remember correctly.

After a long and boring bus ride we ended up at a Dinsey theme park called 'Animal Kingdom'. As we unloaded the bus, Braginski told us to stay in groups of four. And since Braginski is the creepiest thing on this side of the universe, none of us disagreed. I went with Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku, while Francis, Antonio, Yao and Lovino went a different way.

The day passed quickly as Feliciano and I convinced Kiku and Ludwig to have fun for once. Five hours later found everyone back on the bus headed to a nearby Italian restaurant, much to the delight of Feliciano and Lovino.

As all 27 of us piled into the Italian restaurant, I somehow ended up sitting next to a shy Canadian with intriguing purple eyes.

A/N2: Canada doesn't have a height, so I made him the same height as America. America AND Prussia are 177 cm (Roughly 5'10"). If I get five requests, I'll write a one shot about their day at Animal Kingdom!

It's 3:38 in MN, so I feel like it's that but its five hours behind here in Honolulu. But, whatever, I'm supposed to be asleep. I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
